


Turning the Page

by thebeckering



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Introspection, Leon Centric, M/M, POV First Person, can be read as bros being bros, no real romance, rated for language, some borrowed dialogue from the actual game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeckering/pseuds/thebeckering
Summary: Leon went from being the undefeated champion of Galar to losing two battles back to back. What goes on in his mind during these events? How does he cope? And most importantly, where does he go from here? Well, where ever he goes and whatever he does, he sure is glad he doesn't have to go it alone.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Turning the Page

Eternatus. The Pokémon floating above the city stared directly at me, taunting me. It's attention remained caught by my presence, but I knew I only had a little time left. Shells of my used and broken Poké Balls littered the roof and surrounded the platform I stood on. I knew that all I had left were original Poké Balls, and I knew that they weren't going to be enough. If only I had known to pack more, then maybe...

Charizard remained steady by my side, but I knew this wore him down too. The heavy rise and fall of his chest matched my own. My body ached, but I needed to remain sharp. Eternatus must be tired too. The Poké Balls finally managed to shake once before breaking, unlike when we first started. 

Dynamaxing was out. Regular Poké Balls were the only devices I had left. The beast roared. And worst of all? I heard the telltale signs of a couple of idiots running up the stairs instead of _away_ from the Beast. 

At first, I thought Raihan came to join me and lend a more than needed assist. Greatest rivals coming together at the end of the day to seal the deal and finally take down the Pokémon that had been apparently in the Chairman's mind since we finished our original journey. A perfect close to our story. Maybe one of the other gym leaders had an idea or wanted to lend some support? Sonia, maybe? With an idea or a smarter way to go about capturing Eternatus rather than metaphorically bashing my head against a wall repeatedly. Or even the Chairman just wanting to make things right. Because honestly, being on that roof alone felt terrible.

But no. I wasn't lucky that day in any sense of the word. Of course I wasn't. Instead, Hop -- my freaking baby brother -- and the young girl I endorsed ran up those stairs. I realized then that being alone wasn't the worst thing to be in that moment. I didn't turn to greet them, even as I realized they waited for me to make the first move. I couldn't let them see how terrified I felt. 

"You came to help me in spite the danger?" I asked, surprised by how steady my voice sounded. I prayed that this next Poké Ball would be the one that Eternatus stayed in. I prayed that it would all end. Out of everyone in the Galar region to run up to...who was I kidding? Of course it was them. "Thanks, Hop," I said, even though all I wanted to do was to throw them off the side of the roof and let Charizard take him and his friend back to safety. "And you too, Gloria. You two have really grown tremendously!" 

Deep breath. I could feel Hop's eyes on my back. I needed to keep my cool. Sure, these two kids grew during their adventure -- that much wasn't a lie. But there was no preparing them for _this_. Hell, there was no preparing _me_ for this. I wondered if I could catch a break, get some luck from the Pokémon heavens above and finally have Eternatus bow out and be caught. I felt my luck dwindling. 

"But no need for you kids to worry." I kept the pep in my voice as I spoke. "It seems like some power of Eternatus's was keeping my team from Dynamaxing, but...we've had a champion time all the same!" As if I hadn't been doing this for what felt like days at this point. As if the size of this Pokémon didn't make me feel tiny and minuscule in comparison. "Charizard and the rest of my champion team members have really worn Eternatus down. Now if I can simply catch it in a Poké Ball, we should be able to get this madness under control. Then everything will be back to normal." 

Maybe if I really believe it, I could do it. Charizard and the others managed to do such a great job. I've used up all of my other, stronger Poké Balls in weakening Eternatus. Even before this, I managed to become champion at a young age, won every challenge since then. What was more one Pokémon battle? "So watch this! It's going to be a real champion catch!" 

It had to be. 

I wound my arm for the throw. The edges of desperation clung to the hope of this being the one. The ball left my hand. A bright glow surrounded Eternatus. The ball fell perfectly on the floor. 

Instinctively, my arm shot out. Hop and Gloria needed to stay where they stood. Just because Eternatus got into the ball did not mean it was going to stay in there. 

The ball shook once. I was doomed. 

I glanced at Charizard, but the hero already turned and covered the kids. I shielded my face to the best of my abilities, but even I knew the futility of the move. 

Eternatus broke free, and I...was too weak. 

The rest of Hop and Gloria's heroism went by in a blur. They took center stage as Eternatus transformed. I couldn't find the strength to yell at them, to call them back. I couldn't even reach out my hand in time to stop them. They stood where they shouldn't stand, facing off against a Pokémon that wanted to ravish the entire region, and I remained helpless. 

I didn't even know where Charizard fell. The kids didn't even look back to get my warning. They saw what happened, didn't they? So why..?

Gloria glanced in my direction. The fear that flooded her eyes would haunt my dreams forever. But underneath that fear remained that fire that burned and kindled since the day she started her journey with her Pokémon. I found myself feeling hope. Hope I didn't want to place on her and Hop's shoulders. 

Yet, I could do nothing. Nothing except hope and pray that someone, something, or some miracle happened to help them. 

x.x.x

I woke up. Which in and of itself was a miracle. The doctors looked relieved to see me alive and well hours after all that had happened. The full rundown came from Hop and Raihan, though the battle play-by-play came mostly from Hop. 

The little idiots managed to do it. Somehow, Zamazenta and Zacian heeded to Hop and Gloria's call and assisted in weakening Eternatus. Hop tried explaining about a broken sword and shield, but the relief of knowing that neither were injured overruled understanding the logic behind it. What did catch my attention, however, was that Gloria succeeded where I failed and captured the elusive Eternatus. 

Raihan sat by my bedside as Hop spoke of the wild adventure, filling me in on details that I knew and didn't know alike. I smiled, allowed him to talk, and prompted him where necessary. Anytime he mentioned my injuries, I coaxed him right back into his story. I would not take his victory away from him. 

Hop spoke of how he wished I could have seen him side by side with Gloria, Zamazenta and Zacia. How he knew that my Pokémon helped weaken Eternatus. How he and the rest of the region have been raving about the news story, but how everyone still looked forward to the championship match. 

God, that match. 

"Alright, kiddo." Raihan stood, placing a hand on Hop's shoulder. "I can see that you're trudging along. Why don't you take a break and get some sleep? I'll keep your bro company." Hop looked almost disappointed, but even I could see the weariness in his eyes. 

"But--" 

"We'll catch up more later, Hop," I said, shooting him a smile. "Raihan has some champion business to peg me with." I rolled my eyes more for Hop's sake than my own, even as Raihan pushed my shoulder. 

"Oh, okay," Hop answered, still wearing that crestfallen expression. He shook his head and smiled. "I can't wait to see you and Gloria face off in the championship match! Get better soon!" He leaned forward, pressed a kiss to my cheek and ran off. I smiled after him, not even feeling the strength to let him know that we'd have a champion time. 

The door shut behind Hop. And I let my face fall. 

"You doing okay there, champ?" 

I ran my fingers down my face, then up through my hair. Was I doing okay? Eternatus pretty much wiped my team out. I hadn't even seen Charizard yet. These two children stepped in to fight a legendary Pokémon because I failed. 

"Hey." Raihan placed a hand on my wrist, ceasing the trembling I didn't even notice began. "Talk to me." 

I frowned, eyes landing on the man in front of me. Those worried blue eyes pierced my own. Where to start? Everything felt so congested in my brain, I barely could tell up from down. "They're kids, Raihan." 

"Competent trainers, Lee," Raihan reminded me. 

"So was I when I became Champion!" I shouted. Raihan pulled back when I waved my hands as I spoke. "So were you when you became a gym leader! I had no idea what I was doing! Getting all those expectations dumped on me! Having to burden them this entire time only to have Rose pull a _stunt_ like this! They faced off Eternatus, Raihan! The fucking legendary Pokémon _Eternatus_! Because I couldn't do anything!" 

Raihan sat back, hands in his pockets, frown on his face. I tried to breathe, really. Panting, if I were honest. 

"I couldn't...do...anything." My voice, I hated to admit, felt weak. "I couldn't do _anything_."

"Leon." Raihan said, even as I placed my face in my hands. "Leon, you did everything you could to help." I heard him move but couldn't find it in myself to face him. "You held back Eternatus for as long as you could without Dynamaxing, and without help from any other legendary Pokémon." A pause. "Damn stupid, but ya know." 

I felt a finger brush against my wrist, and I allowed Raihan to pull my hands from my face. "You gave me enough time to evacuate the city. We brought more people to safety because you kept Eternatus occupied."

The victory felt hollow in my heart, but Raihan was right. 

"If they weren't lucky enough to find those broken pie--" 

"But they were, champ," Raihan interrupted, not unkindly. 

I sat quietly for a moment, staring hard at the white sheets covering me. If those two hadn't somehow enlisted the help of Zamazenta and Zacia, would they have been in hospital beds too? Would they have even been _alive?_ As much as I'd like to think they could have handled Eternatus on their own, even I couldn't manage. Sure, they had each other, but what--

"Leon?" 

"I need to face her." 

Raihan's eyes widened. I set my jaw. I had to know her strength for myself. 

"Leon, I don't--"

"I need to do it," I said. Something in my voice seemed to make it clear to Raihan that this had to happen. "Gloria may have bested Eternatus, but she's been looking for a champion time in the finals. I can't deny her that now, not after all she's done, and not after all the people of Galar have gone through."

Raihan sighed, but the tone of his voice let me know he wasn't going to try and stop me. "You really don't know how to quit, do you, champ?"

"Letting the match drag on longer than it already has because I can't handle the stress is unfair to the fans and is certainly unfair to Gloria."

"At least wait until the doctors have decided that you and all of your Pokémon are back to fighting spirits," Raihan conceded. "I don't want to have to deal with you cryin' about losing because you pushed Charizard too hard."

Charizard...Aegislash, Haxorus... They all needed to rest, surely. They, of anyone, deserved the time off. But Galar needed their champion. And what was a champion without his team? 

"As soon as they're ready," I amended. "I'll be ready to give the people of Galar a champion time." 

I flashed Raihan my winning smile, knowing that my hair tied up and me being in a hospital gown probably diminished the effect. Raihan shook his head. 

I wouldn't lose. I couldn't. I didn't know how to. 

x.x.x

The roar of the crowd, as usual, almost seemed deafening. And yet, I could barely hear them. Charizard, the hero, did what he could, Dynamaxed and all, and still fell short from victory. The crowd went wild. Disappointment flooded my veins. I couldn't do it. For the first time, the bitter taste of defeat settled on my tongue. And I did not enjoy the taste. 

But, I realized something. That match was such a Champion time. 

Gloria put up a battle that would go down in the history books, and a smile lit up my face. My hat flew in the air as the realization that someone younger, inspired, and ready to learn beat me. She took me down in a battle for the ages. 

The speech I gave about youth, honor, fighting spirit, and the desire to see Gloria become an amazing champion came from my heart. My heart, of course, once I managed to squash the rising disappointment in myself. 

The look of wonderment and excitement in Gloria's face reminded me of my own in those recording Mom had of me when I first became Champion. Chairman Rose came over and put me to task right after that battle, telling me my first bits of information about goals and responsibilities. But seeing the way Gloria smiled and the tiredness in her eyes made me think that maybe we could wait a day. 

Reporters bombarded us with questions even before we could leave the field. I said my catchphrase more times than I cared to count. And any time a question came directly to Gloria, she'd try her best before throwing an overwhelmed look my way.

"Okay, everyone," I broke through, because now I needed to run this show. The other gym leaders stepped in and intercepted as I guided Gloria back to the locker rooms. "Let's give the new Champion some time to recover after that Champion match! I'm sure we'll hear more from her soon enough."

I held my cape in a way that kept the cameras away from Gloria without seeming like I purposefully tried to ruin a shot. Her being shorter than me helped in keeping her hidden as I guided her by a hand on the shoulder. 

The quiet locker room seemed almost like another world. The roar of the crowd floated into the room in waves. Close, yet so far. 

Gloria turned, the look of wonderment and shock of her victory still in her eyes. I held a smile in place for her as she looked up. 

"I--" She cut herself off to jump in circles, cheering to herself. The adrenaline must not have worn off yet. 

"Congratulations, Champion," I said, and the words didn't feel difficult to say. "I meant everything I said out there, Gloria. I'm so proud of how far you've come. There's so much more I can't wait to see." 

Gloria stopped her jumping to turn to face me. Her hands shook in front of her in barely concealed excitement. Behind that excitement, however, I saw the fear of her upcoming responsibilities creep up. I knew that look intimately, because I had seen it many times in my own eyes once I had realized what being the Champion of Galar actually meant. 

Instead of clasping her back and wishing her good luck, I smiled, exaggerated my movements and declared, "And if there's anything you need, you can always count on me." 

I struck my Charizard pose, and although I spoke with the newest Champion of Galar, she still seemed awestruck by me. To my greatest joy, however, the fear seemed to slowly ebb away from her expression and renewed excitement took over. She seemed more at peace. 

"Thank you!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around me. I reciprocated the hug, letting her enjoy her victory. 

The doors to the locker room opened, and Gloria pulled away only to be dragged into more hugs and celebratory cheers with her friends. I kept the smile on my face as I watched Hop and the others chat excitedly about the battle and how cool they thought everything looked and how amazing Gloria's strategies were. 

"Alright, everyone, get a move on," I said. "The gym leaders will guide you to where you all can chat and celebrate some more." To the newest champion, I added, "Gloria. I'll be in touch, okay?" 

She smiled, giving a nod before running off with her friends. I looked to find Nessa leading the way, but not before throwing me a concerned look. I felt the smile on my face tighten, just slightly, but I gave her an encouraging wave as she headed out. 

Hop, however, hung back. I relaxed my shoulders, focusing on my brother instead of what happened moments ago. Hop turned, and the worry in his eyes shined. 

"Looks like she did it," I said, expression bright. "I knew endorsing you two would lead to such a champion time." 

Hop's eyes and smile grew. "She's amazing right!? I couldn't ask for a better rival! Some of those moves she tried on me, you know." He grinned, and I laughed. But to my surprise, he continued. "And the way you're handling your first loss?! Wow! I'd be crying already!" 

My eyes widened. Well...Hop never did see me lose before. Hell, I never did either. But... "I guess a good trainer needs to know how to deal with all kinds of outcomes in and out of battle." I flashed him a perky smile. "It's okay to cry after a battle that you really wanted to win." 

Hop tilted his head. "But...you're not." 

Not yet. But I wasn't going to tell him that. "I guess it hasn't hit me yet, Hop." I shrugged. More like wasn't going to let it hit me just yet, but that was neither here nor there. "I'll be fine, Hop." Enjoy the victory with your rival. I'll catch up with you all later." 

"Alright, Lee," Hop said, but not before throwing another worried look my way. "I'll see you soon!" 

I waved. The doors locked. And I was alone in the locker room. 

My smile slid off when I felt confident no one else wanted to barge in. I plopped down on one of the benched, let out a heavy sigh, and leaned against my knees. Hop knew the feeling of loss intimately. Gloria kicked his ass on such a regular basis that I started to think that maybe instead of encouraging him, Gloria would kill his fighting spirit. Instead, Hop learned how to bounce back quickly and brightly each time. He wasn't a bad trainer --- with that kind of heart and love for his Pokémon, he could never be considered a "bad" trainer. Gloria was just too good. Maybe I needed to take a page out of Hop's book this time. 

The noise of the stadium ramped up. As usual, the energy remained high. After match activities run by other gym leaders must have revitalized crowd. Good. Good.

Typically, I'd also be out there, keeping the energy going, participating past the aches in my muscles. Typically my cape would be around my shoulders, and I'd retrieve that hat from the field.

Would I even get that hat back?...Would I even want it? 

I focused on breathing, but one thought ran into the next at breakneck speeds. Chairman Rose would be arrested. Which meant I needed to step up in assisting Gloria in taking on her new responsibilities. Although Rose had his own agenda, he helped me when I pushed for this spot. Gloria, however, deserved someone who wanted to see her thrive for her own sake, not for their own stupid agenda. 

Planning for a future needed to happen, yes. Changes needed to happen, but in focusing on the future, we needed to enjoy the present as well. We had a Champion time fighting. We'd continue to have our fun in waves. And who said being responsible couldn't be fun too? 

That left the matter of Gloria's new addition, Eternatus. Putting the weight of an entire region on one Pokemon's shoulders did not seem sustainable in the slightest, no matter what Rose thought. Different methods needed to be implemented. Perhaps Sonia or the professor had some ideas on how to--

"Was worried you got lost there, champ." 

The bitter bark of a laugh that escaped surprised even me, but I tried to play it off by shooting Raihan a winning smile. Needless to say, I failed in fooling him. 

"What a champion match, right, Raihan?" I kept the expression on my face plastered, even as Raihan watched me with those too keen eyes. 

"Sure," he drawled, walking over and sitting next to me. He turned to face me, and I tried not to let my facade fall. "You gonna keep pretending or..?"

I sighed, allowing my shoulders to drop, my smile to fall, and placed my head in my hands. "You wouldn't even fall for it anyway, rival," I said, though there was no bite to my tone. 

A hand landed on my shoulder, a comforting weight in the aftermath of despair. I took a deep breath. Then another one. And another one. That didn't help keep the tears at bay. 

"Losing sucks, mate," Raihan said. I'd like to think I cried gracefully. Like a trainer when leaving their most trusted Pokémon in the care of a friend or specialized caretaker as the train pulls away from the station. But I knew in my heart I cried like a baby. 

The thought of not being champion anymore cut deep. The thought of one match taking me from my spot that I had pushed to and earned hurt. Even though a new upstart champion took my place, someone I personally picked out, I still felt hollow. 

"I should be happy, really," I said, knowing that keeping it all in my head would keep me running in circles. "The person I chose to endorse did it! She beat me! The undefeated champion she managed to beat! It's wonderful. I's amazing. She's champion now, going to assist a new generation, a new future--" 

Raihan placed a hand over my wrist. I turned to see that lopsided grin on his face. 

"You know, you can't beat me at accepting defeat so easily too," he said. "Let it out, mate. No one's keeping score." 

And that...oh, boy. 

Anger swelled in the wake of disappointment as I stood and began pacing. I knew better than to lash out or use that anger against someone. Instead, I put in that anger, that energy into ranting. "The back to back loss to Eternatus and then to Gloria...I don't know what to think. This entire time I've been undefeated. Undefeated! I get it. Everyone loses sometimes, this was bound to happen. But back to back!?" Even as I paced, I glanced to see Raihan grinning. "It's like a goddamn conspiracy theory!"

He laughed. "What? You been watching too many of those videos mate. Let me fix your timeline for you, yeah?" His laugh, easy smile, and tone of voice took some wind out of my sails. 

Still, I continued, quickly running out of steam even as my mind raced a mile a minute. "Remember when that Hawlucha broke that 21 year old flying world record and that as soon as that Hawlucha did, a ton of other flying Pokémon broke that record? That's what this feels like. Eternatus decided to make the first move, and Gloria just realized she could do it too." I couldn't help the grin from my face, even as the tears kept rolling down my cheeks. I laughed, because even I knew how dumb and frantic I sounded, but the tightness in my chest loosened. "God, and Hop came in looking so happy for his friend but conflicted because she beat _me_. I sent him off because I didn't want him to see me like this." 

"The kid worships you, Lee," Raihan answered. I sighed. 

"I know." Hop wanted to be better, stronger. He wanted to leave my shadow. "At least now he knows I'm not...untouchable."

Finally, I planted myself next to Raihan again and just leaned my full body again him. He wrapped an arm around me, letting me lean in fully. 

"It's possible now," I murmured. 

"I don't expect you to go any easier on me just because someone else finally broke your unbreakable record," Raihan answered, not seeming too concerned. "Let's worry about me finally kicking your ass another day, hm?" 

I scoffed, but allowed a "Sure." For a moment, we sat in silence, but my brain kept running. "But it's possible now," I continued. "Which means, I'm not champion anymore." 

Raihan shifted, trying to see me as he held me. "Yes..?" 

"Which _means_ there are stronger people now." I sat up, turning to face him more fully. He still looked confused. "Which _means_ trainers are getting better than when we peaked."

"Speak for yourself, asshole. I'm still young."

I laughed. "But this is...ideal." I couldn't help the softness in my tone. A new generation growing stronger with their Pokémon and in their skills. Ten years and finally someone could take me out and make it such a good fight. The love between Gloria and her Pokémon could be felt even in the stands. She'd be a great champion. 

Unfortunately, that meant being left behind as the new replaced the old. The idea of being thrown into obscurity seemed more like a reality than a nightmare. Perhaps one or two hardcore fans would remember the days of Leon and Charizard, but besides that...

Did it matter, in the end? The trainers grew stronger than where I managed thus far. Gloria caught Eternatus. Hop and Gloria worked with Zamazenta and Zacian. These were things we couldn't do. 

"Leon?" 

"Hm?" 

Raihan kept his eyes on me. A completive look crossed his face before he said, "Just cause these kids are getting better doesn't mean we can't get better too. They'll need guidance, especially the kids who are going to want to follow in Gloria's footsteps now too." I nodded. "Plus, I've seen no less than ten trainers just spinning around and doing your pose in the stands all day." He grinned. "You're still as damn influential to these trainers as Gloria's gonna be."

I smiled, because even if I couldn't believe it just yet, Raihan would believe it for me. "Thanks." 

"And Leon?" He waited until he caught my eyes again. "It's okay to be disappointed." I frowned. "Not at your team, and definitely not at yourself. You all brought your A-game despite all the shit you went through these last few days. It's okay to be disappointed you lost." He grinned. "Now you just have a more focused training. Hell, you can even have a new rivalry if you want."

I scoffed, rolled my eyes, and shoved his shoulder. "You don't get dethroned that easily." 

He laughed. "Good. I'd hate if I did." 

Pft. Not everything needed to change just because of one match. But still, some things needed to. With Rose out of the picture, someone needed to lead Gloria. Who could take the next steps with her? Leaving her alone would be stupid, mean, and selfish. Backing up and bowing out now would be cowardice. 

"I'm going to help Gloria." 

Raihan glanced over, brow raised. "That's obvious." At my confused expression, he scoffed. "Leon, you always talk about wanting the trainers of Galar to do better and be better. I think I know you well enough by now to know that you saying all that wasn't just the sponsors shoving words down your throat to parrot back. Trainers are getting better, being inspired and encouraged by you. One loss doesn't change that, mate." I sat back, grabbed and towel, and began drying my face. "All of us gym leaders lose sometimes. Sure it hurts like shit especially when we didn't give it our all, but you put in your heart and soul into that battle, like you always do." 

"Yeah." I wasn't champion anymore, but that didn't mean I couldn't continue to assist the next generation of trainers. What would be the best way to support them? I wasn't champion anymore, so where would I fall? Did I even need a title? Did I want one? 

"Speaking about the other leaders, don't think we're just going to leave you alone because you lost," Raihan continued. When I looked over, he grinned. "This isn't the end of your story, Lee." 

I took those words into consideration before I said, "No." That felt right to say. My breathing steadied, my heart calmed. Raihan, of course, always knew what to say. I still had more to do. For the sake of Galar, our trainers, and myself. This transition, I knew, wasn't going to be easy, but the leap forward could carry us for awhile. "It's the start of a new page."

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Leon for the first time, and I thought to myself "I need to know more about him." Then I learned he was a guy with a lot of responsibilities and needed a break. So, I decided I needed to get into his mind at the turning point of his life.
> 
> This is a story that I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing.
> 
> Warning that everything might not be 100% in line with canon, but there is some dialogue pulled directly from the games.
> 
> Let me know what you think. Until next time~!


End file.
